


Uthando Olukhulu

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Uthando Olukhulu

Ukuzibulala. Ngaphambi kokuthi ngihlangane naye, lesi sidlaliso sandulela uJaime Lannister njengesithunzi elangeni. Ngase ngizwe izindaba eziningi kakhulu, izinganekwane eziningi ngakho. Ukulandisa kwezimpi zakhe zobuqhawe - kuthiwa ungomunye wamaqhawe aphuma phambili emiqhele eyisikhombisa -, umzimba wakhe onenzuzo noma isiphetho sakhe esingajwayelekile esamholele ekutheni anikele ngempilo yakhe kunogada basebukhosini, ngaleyo ndlela anciphise wonke amathemba ubaba wakhe owesabekayo ... Izindaba zokuphoxeka kwakhe, ikakhulukazi. Ukuthi, eneminyaka engamashumi amabili nje, wayeguqukele enkembeni yakhe yenkosi efungelwe ukuba ayibambe njengembuka, ngemuva kwakhe, athathe indawo yakhe imizuzu embalwa esihlalweni sobukhosi se-Iron ...

Ngaphambi kokuthi ngihlangane naye, zonke izinto ezazikhona zazingenza ngizonde uJaime Lannister. Igama elithi "ukuzibulala" lalikuqukethe konke engangikuzonda futhi engingasoze kwaba yilokhu: ubuqili, umhluphi, ihlazo. Bengiyobe ngikhetha ukubekezelela ukufa kunokuvumela izenzo kanye nesidlaliso sikaJaime Lannister. Kodwa-ke namuhla, ngivuka ngamehlo ami avulekile ebumnyameni, futhi ngicabanga ngeRégicide.

Akukho nzondo enhliziyweni yami. Akusekho ukwahlulela, akusekho ukwenyanya, akusekho ukucasuka. Akukho okuningi okusele, eqinisweni. Ukuphazamiseka kuphela lapho ngenqaba ukubuza amagama.

Sekuyiminyaka ngibona umhlaba ngopende wabamhlophe nabamhlophe. Kwakukhona ubaba, ukwesekwa kothando yize ayesehlelwa yimiphumela emibi yokuzama ukuzenzela engingasoze ngaba yikho. Kwakukhona uRenly, ovulekile, ophanayo, onozwela. Futhi kwakukhona abanye. Impilo yehlela kulezi zigaba okuwukuphela kwazo, kimi: abantu ababili abangajwayelekile ababekhombise ukuzwelana nami, nobuntu bonke, izwe labantu abedelelayo nabayiziphukuphuku, abanesihluku ebuhlungwini babo, abakwazi bheka okungaphezulu kwalokho ababenakho ngaphambi kwabo.

Ngabona ngokushesha ukuthi bekungasho lutho kimi ukwenqaba ukubukeka kwami. Ngakuqonda ngokushesha ukuthi angisoze ngaba yiLady, intokazi enhle, ethandwa yizifundo zayo nomyeni olalelayo, umama wezingane eziningi nomphathi wefa engikhulele kulo. Yonke leyonkana yezinkolelo-mbumbulu, ngiyishiyile ngaphambi kokuba ngibe ngowesifazane, futhi ngingcwaba le ntombazanyana, ekujuleni kwenhliziyo, ezweni lapho lezi zinkohliso zingaphinde zingibambe. Kwesinye isikhathi ngizwa indondo yabo ebusuku, lapho ngingaqapheli. Ngiphupha ngenqaba kababa, yokubukeka kothando nobumnene obulula ... Kepha ngokuqhubeka kwesikhathi, ngafunda ukungasaphathwa yilethemba elingamanga lapho ngivuka. Ngiyaziqhenya ngalokho esengiyikho. Ngingunogada wasebukhosini, iqhawe, iqhawe, futhi akukho lutho futhi akekho ongeke angenze ngenze ngilahle isifungo sami noma izwi elinikezwe lona.

Isikhathi eside, lokhu kwakwanele ukugcwalisa impilo yami. Mnyama nokumhlophe. URenly, nabanye. Ngaleso sikhathi iRégicide yayimele mina kuphela iva phakathi kwenqwaba yamadoda azimisele ukungihleka. Iliva elibukhali ikakhulukazi, ngoba lalinenzuzo yobuhle. Amadoda amahle ayedlula onke, ngoba akhombisa kimi ukungabubungi kobami ... Ngabhejwa kulokhu kubi isikhathi eside kangangokuba lapho sengikhulile, ngazakhela isikhali, ngaqondisa inhlekisa ka Amadoda abheke emhlabathini lapho engingawahlula khona: i-blade, futhi ngithole ukuzithemba kwami ... Kepha amadoda amahle afana neRegicide kwesinye isikhathi athola indlela yokulimala kwami. Futhi ekuqaleni, akukaze kuyeke ukungilimaza ...

Ngathula ngithule lapho bebhekene nezinhlamba zakhe, ngangingakwazi. Ngigxile emishini enginikezwe yona nguLady Celyn. Kodwa-ke, lapho ngangingakulindele kangako, iRégicide yangivikela. Ngenkathi eyisiboshwa sami futhi okwakushintshana ngakho kwakungukuxhuma kwe-bellicose kusukela ngomzuzu wokuqala, ngabona ububele bebukeka kuJaime Lannister, lapho eqonda ukuthi amadoda aseBolton ayeya nakanjani ngenze. URegative waqamba amanga ukuthi angisindise, lapho kungekho lutho olwalumdinga ukuthi enze kanjalo, futhi ezinsukwini ezimbalwa nje kamuva, wabuyela emcabangweni walaba babulawa ababemnqume isandla efuna ukuthi ngidedelwe futhi ngihlanganyele empini no kimi, kule nkundla edume kabi lapho ebengiphonswe khona nebhere ...

Angisoze ngawukhohlwa lo mzuzu lapho iRégicide ingivulele, nginqunu njengombungu womzimba nomphefumulo, kubhavu oshisayo waseHarrenhall… Ngokokuqala ngqa, ngathola umhlaba okwakungewona hhayi omnyama nomhlophe nje. Ngayibheka le ndoda, ngamlalela ngiveza ukuhlupheka kwayo kimi ngenkathi ehambisa le ndaba njengoba ngangingakaze ngiyizwe ngaphambili: indaba edabukisayo yesimo esingenakungabaza, sokukhetha okubi kakhulu okwakufanele anamathele esikhumbeni sakhe impilo yakhe yonke, ngokukhohlakala nangokuyisiwula, ngokungazi ngokuphelele kwalabo ayebasindisile ... Ngabuka uMbulala, ngambona ejulile emehlweni akhe nosizi lwakhe ngimsulwa, futhi angisayiboni i-Lannister, angisona insumansumane noma isihloko: Ngabona indoda, i-grey kaleidoscope, isiboshwa sezwi njengoba ngangilokhu nginokubi kwami, ubulili bami nomzimba wami.

Ngabutha izingalo zami ngalolo suku. Ngenkathi ewa, amagama akhe okugcina, avele ahlebeza, athi: "Jaime ... Igama lami nginguJaime". Ngakho-ke, ngangiqonda ukuthi ngaphezu kwamamaski, ngaphezu kwezidlaliso zomzimba nezingenanjongo, mina noRégicide sasihlushwa yizifo ezifanayo. Ngazizwa kuye ngubuhlungu obulinganayo, obukhulu kunami, obukhulu kude ekungaqondisisweni okujwayelekile nakumaqiniso okungekho noyedwa owafuna ukwazi.

Ngayeka ukubona umhlaba omnyama nomhlophe ngalolo suku. Ngabona umhlaba ngamehlo weRegative. Iphalethi elimpunga, okunzima kakhulu ukuhlala kulo, umbono wama-nuances awela izinto ezithile kimi, nakho konke engangikuthatha kalula lapho ngikhona ...

UJaime Lannister uvule amehlo ami kulomhlaba enginawo futhi obelokhu ungidelela. Ngibonga yena, ngabona ukuthi wonke umuntu, ngisho nomuntu ongabhekwa njengonakele kunabo bonke, ufihla enhliziyweni yakhe ubunzima obuxaka konke ukwahlulela. Ngangiqonda ukuthi kwakungeyona ukuphela kwesiboshwa sesithombe negama. Ngakuqonda ukuthi udumo, umsebenzi kanye nezifungo akuzona izindinganiso okufanele ngabe zinazo ...

UJaime Lannister uwuguqule umhlaba wami, kodwa angikwazi ukukuzonda lokho. Ukuphila emnyama nomhlophe kungenzeka kwakubonakala kulula, kodwa angikaze ngithathe isifungo sokukhululeka. Futhi uma manje, ngifanele ukuba ngiphile ezweni lapho abangane nezitha zihlangana khona, lapho iqiniso namanga kuhlanganiswa khona, khona-ke ngizozixazulula kuwo, kubantu abanjengoRegative, ngokubonga lesi senzo esingafanele ngiqonde ukhombise ukuxhaswa nesihawu, lapho wonke umuntu ebengilahlile…

Ayikho into ephazamisa ukwedlula ukuthola inhliziyo kumuntu obecabanga ukuthi umdelele. Namuhla, ngivuka phakathi kobusuku ngicabanga ngeRegative, futhi ngiyamangala ukuthi ikuphi. Ngiba nesazela esishisayo ngokufisa ukuthi izindlela zethu ziphinde ziwele, futhi ngokushesha, ukukhathazeka kungiyangise emcabangweni wokuthi ngibhekane nakho… Kuzokwenzekani, uma ukufelwa kungibeka phambi okufanayo Ukukhetha ukuthi uJaime, uma ngizithola ngiphoqelekile ukuthi ngikhethe phakathi kwengibopho yami, nonembeza wami? Inhliziyo yami, mhlawumbe ...

Akuphelanga sikhathi eside ngibe nokukhohlisa. Intombazanyana yami iphupha ngokulala emathuneni abo ethemba, kepha angikwazi ukukuphika engikuzwayo lapho ngiletha izinkumbulo zeRegative kimi. Ngeke ngikwenqabe ukuthembela okukhulayo okubelethile enhliziyweni yami, ukwedlula lokhu uRenly ngokwakhe akwazi ukukwenza. Anginalo ithemba elincane, hhayi icebo elincane kakhulu losuku olulodwa lokuvusa izifiso ezifanayo kumngane wami oyinqaba: ubungani bakhe buyisipho esedlula zonke izifiso zami. Kepha angikwazi ukuyiphika indlela engizizwa ngayo. Bengizomfela, bengizomfungela, futhi ngingancamela ukuziphonsa enkembeni yami kunokuba ngilimaze nganoma iyiphi indlela.

Bengicabanga ukuthi ngihlukanisa umhlaba ngamakamu amabili ahlukene.

Bengicabanga ukuthi ngiyayazi iRegative.

Kepha ngathandana noJaime.


End file.
